


Dream

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: Never Normal [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy turned to see a man wearing traditional desert robes.  Behind him was a huge pyramid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Stargate: SG-1/Stargate: Atlantis/Stargate: Universe belong to Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corporation.
> 
> Author's Notes: Takes advantage of a bit of technology seen in the S2 episode "Gamekeeper"

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself, staring out at the desert. She didn't remember falling asleep, but that was the only time she ever found herself in a desert this empty.

So when she sensed movement behind her, she tilted her head slightly.

"This is a dream, isn't it."

"Yes."

She turned fully to see a man wearing traditional desert robes. Behind him was a huge pyramid.

"So who or what dies this time?"

"Pardon?"

Buffy turned back to the empty desert, "Slayer dream. Always about killing stuff."

"Actually, I just wanted to talk."

"And spout off some cryptic message that will only mean something after it happens?"

"I'll try not to." He said dryly.

"Well, that would be a first. You got a name?"

"Daniel."

Buffy smiled, "It's a nice name."

"My wife thought so, too."

"You're married?"

"Was. She died."

"I'm sorry."

"By the end, it was a mercy."

Buffy gave him a searching look.

"Sha're was kidnapped and brainwashed. I got her back for a little while at the end, but the... conditioning was too strong."

"I had to kill the first man I loved." Buffy watched his reaction but saw no repulsion, pity, so she contintued to tell him about Angel and Angelus.

When she finished, he told her the full story about how he met and lost his wife.

At some point, they ended up inside the pyramid discussing the revolving door on death they both seemed to have (although Daniel won on total time dead).

And when she woke up, the nightmare of Sunnydale didn't seem quite so bad.  
______________________

Daniel opened his eyes to see the Gamekeeper watching him.

"Did you find your friend?"

"Yes. And thank you for your help." Daniel looked over at the two airmen taking Buffy out of a second pod. She was still trapped inside her head, but at least the virtual world gave them a method to speak with her. He would be able to give her parents the good news that she was still there, even if she couldn't come back yet.


End file.
